Wedding Bell Blues
by CruelPetra
Summary: You wake up not knowing where you are, not knowing what were you doing the day before and moreover with somebody in your bed … Clarisse & Joseph
1. Chapter 1

**WEDDING BELL BLUES**

The daylight finally made its way through the heavy curtains and slightly lightened up formerly dark room. She grabbed the edge of the blanket that was covering her and in one lazy movement put it over her head. She still wasn't completely awake but she could already tell she wasn't feeling well. She couldn't quite remember when was the last time she felt this sick. But one thing was for sure – one quick movement and she's going to throw up everything that she ate the day before.

Yesterday. What acutally happened yesterday? And where in the world was she right now anyway? Not that this bed wouldn't be comfortable enough. She slowly peeked from under the blanket to look around the room but strong pain that shot right through her head when she opened her eyes quickly placed her safely back under the blanket. At least she was out long enough to register she was back in her hotel room and it was far past noon. She started to remember she's in Prague, right. Official trip. What else?

_That still doesn't explain why I have the feeling that my head is going to explode._

Oh, yeah. That meeting with Czech businessmen. At the beginning everything went smoothly and she was sure they were going to come to an agreement which would have been profitable for both concerned sides. She was thrilled. In the times when Rupert was King he never did any business with this country but when her time to reign came she saw a great potential in it. Both countries exported first-class wine and if they cooperated …

_Wait … that's it._ Suddenly she knew exactly how she felt. Did she really … ? _Oh, nonsense … It can't be … Is this hangover?!_

* * *

___  
Remembering …_

Drinking. She had been drinking. That's it. At the end of the meeting when she was almost sure they had a deal she was disturbed by Charlotte who explained she had an urgent call from Genovia. Viscount Mabrey, who else. She couldn't quite remember why but with him she experienced the most heated opinion exchange over the phone in her life. Clarisse was usually level-headed person and was hard to annoy her. Not that someone would try. But after she ended the call with Mabrey she felt enraged. Thinking about it now she already felt her blood boiling in her veins again. Bastard.

Even though Charlotte tried she couldn't stop her from furiously exiting the room. She headed straight to the hotel restaurant. She needed drink. And a strong one. She entered and sit behind the bar. She didn't care about who could saw her there. Her mind was still cursing that dog Mabrey. Oh, how she needed that drink. When bartender approached her she found out they weren't serving alcohol after ten o'clock and if her look had been able to kill he would have been dead man right then and there.

She finally seated herself in a small pub across the street. Thank god there were at least ten pubs on one inhabitant in this country. When bartender approached her her mind was already made up. She ordered one whiskey and made sure he made it double.

When Joseph entered the pub after an hour and two more drinks (or three? Who's counting anyway?) he went directly to her. He couldn't believe how she could be so irresponsible and just disappear without letting him know. It was his job to protect her and for the last hour he didn't even know where she was. Damn it.

„Clarisse. It's me." He purposely used her first name because addressing her „Your Majesty" in some boozer simply didn't seem as a wise thing to do.

„Oh, Joseph. What are you doing here?" He could already tell from the look on her face she was at least tipsy. That irritated him even more. It was just matter of time befor the steam would went out of his ears.

„Joseph, what's the matter? Why are you …" she couldn't even finish her sentence because he interrupted her.

„What's the matter? Are you serious? One moment you are in the meeting and another one you are missing." He was furious. „How am I supposed to secure your safety when you just take off whenever you please." He needed to be harsh on her until he was able to. He knew very well that one look at those sky-blue eyes and his anger would be miles away. How did she do that? And was she even aware of what she did to him? He always loved her and the thought of something happening to her was just too much for him. Unbearable.

His tone of voice brought her back from reverie and one would almost said sobered her up for a moment. How could he be so presumptuous? Today was hell and she had every right to do whatever she wanted. Now she started to feel annoyed too. At him.

„Who are you to dictate me what I can and cannot do?! It seems that you've forgotten who is an employer and who is an employee here." As soon as those words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. How could she insulted him like this. From all the people Joseph was always there for her. She could tell he deeply cared for her always put her needs before his own. And she just rudely insulted him. This was really a horrible day.

He could see the remorse in her eyes and just said: „Well, it's obvious that we are both enraged and if we don't stop talking like this we are going to regret it in the morning. Or at least me." When she faintly but thankfully smiled at him he took the seat next to her. „Me too, Joseph. I am really sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have. I hope you know that I didn't mean it." He looked at her and found her staring right into his eyes …

* * *

___Hangover … really, I should know better …_

Well, at least she knew she had been with Joseph, safe. But that was just about everything she could put together from last night. Drinking with Joseph and than nothing. Nothing else. Black space. She had no idea what happened then or how she got back to her hotel room. Only thing she knew was that she felt sick, her head was killing her and she was awfully tired. That was strange. She felt tired. Even though she had no idea how much she drank or how long did she stay up last night she was almost sure she got at least few hours of sleep. So how did it come she felt so damn tired?

Suddenly she was brought back to reality when she felt something move next to her and then something fell onto her stomach.

* * *

Ok – I am aware of the fact that I probably shouldn't start another story when I still haven't finished the other one (I will someday, promise) but this idea hit me recently and I just had to write it down. So enjoy and make my day by reviewing :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He didn't remember a thing from last night and right now he didn't care. He would have tried to remember but thinking was something he wasn't ready for in his momentary state. From throbbing in his head he could tell he had been drinking. Heavily. This was no new feeling to him. In his young days he used to stay up all night with his friends drinking but that was really a long time ago.

_You are officially out of shape, Joe. Get used to it. From now it's only going to get worse …_

He should probably try to pull himself together and get out of the bed. _Yeah, right._ He slowly opened his eyes but was quickly forced to close them because of the sun that was way too much shining than his head would like. So he was back in the hotel. But this definitely wasn't his room. That partially explained why all of sudden was the bed so comfortable. It wasn't his. But how did he end up here? And whose room was this anyway?

Alright, so he was hangover. No big deal. But since he was sure he wasn't with his friends than why had he been drinking last night? He was no alcoholic after all. He was angry for some reason, something evidently enraged him before. That's why he ended up in the pub in that whiskey marathon he had with Clarisse.

_Wait what?! With Clarisse?!  
_

* * *

_Remembering …_

He decided to do some sight-seeing while in Prague when he learned Her Majesty was in the meeting and would be for at least another two hours. He knew she was safe in the hotel but put two extra bodyguards on the duty to protect her just to be sure. She needed to be safe. And he needed to be sure she was. Prague was beautiful city. He always liked it. But he was soon interrupted by phone call from Charlotte.

„She what?! Where is she now, Charlotte?"

„I really don't know, Joseph. When she ended the call with Viscount Mabrey she just went away without a word. I tried to stop her but … " he couldn't listen to it any longer. Now he had to find her.

„I'm coming back to the hotel. See you there. If she returnes before I arrive let me immediately know."

When he arrived back to the hotel his first steps led to the couple of bodyguards he previously placed to watch her. When he saw their we-don't-know-how-it-could-happened look on their faces his former despair quickly changed to the anger. He was livid. How could they be so incompetent? Two young guards who were trained and supposedly best in their job and they couldn't keep an eye on one person for few hours? He quickened his pace and in one swift motion punched one of them and watched as he collapsed onto the floor. He didn't give him any time to pull himself together, grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. The other guard was just helplessly watching what was going on in front of him. He didn't dare to interfere. He had heard and now had even chance to see that the Head of Security wasn't someone to cross the line with.

„You have five seconds. Then I will break one of your bones every five seconds that pass untill you tell me where has she gone. So you better start talking." He was deadly serious. Time was against them. The longer she's been away the more she was in danger. And even those five seconds could be fatal.

„Joe, hey, take it easy" said Shades who suddenly appeared along with Charlotte and was now trying to persuade Joseph to let the guard be. „It won't help anyone if you kill this guy. We have to stay calm and concentrate on finding her." He was right. Now wasn't the time to bother with this guy. However he will find him later and give him a lesson he won't ever forget. Joseph slowly backed off and let him to catch his breath and wipe the blood that was running from his broken nose. So what now? When should he start looking for her? This was a nightmare.

„She uttered something about needing a drink when she was leaving the meeting, if that helps" said the other guard carefully and quickly stepped aside when he saw Joseph passing by him heading to the staircase.

„Where are you going?" asked Charlotte before he was out of hearing.

„Bar" was his answer before he completely disappeared.

It didn't take him long to search the area of the hotel restaurant only to find out she wasn't there. That wasn't good news at all. When he asked the bartender and was told she left the building about an hour ago he was speechless. She could be anywhere. How could she did this to him? Damn it. He left the bar and stepped outside in front of the hotel. It was already dark. Now what was he supposed to do? Ransack the whole city with only the few men he had? Impossible – it would alert the media and he didn't want that. He put his hands on his hips and warily looked around the street. Then it suddenly hit him. The bar across the street. It would be logical to go there when someone needed a drink. With new hope rushing through his veins he went straight there.

As soon as he entered he noticed her sitting behind the bar. He felt like heavy stone would just fell from his heart. She was all right. He approached her and started to almost scream at her as new rush of anger washed over him. Something could have happened to her and he wanted to be sure she wouldn't repeat something like that again. All that time he was searching for her not knowing where she was had taken its toll on him. He was not only angry but scared out of his mind. She meant everything to him and the thought that something could happen to her …

He didn't remember why he did it but he took a seat next to her and ordered them whiskey. For him it was his first one and for her, well, simply another one. For the first time after that dreadful hour he spent looking for her he felt relaxed. Maybe the slow-witted look she gave him not knowing why was he so angry with her or the following brusque opinion exchange had something to do with it. She was so adorable and lovely even when drunk. And then when he looked up and found her staring right into his eyes …

* * *

_So we were drinking together. Oh, my … she must have some hangover. She is going to kill me …_

He knew he would have to apologise to her later. But that could wait. He was sure she was still sleeping anyway. So now he couldn't do anything about it. He turned over and stretched his arm letting it fall on the other side of the bed. To his surprise he didn't hit the bed but something completely different.

* * *

So? What do you think? I hope you are enjoying this story so far. If you do (even if you do not) please leave me a review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

They say better later than never so here you go: I should probably mention that – surprisingly – Princess Diaries don't belong to me. They belong to Disney and Meg Cabot and I'm not making any money from this (let's be honest - why should I, anyway).

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

„What on earth …" she snapped as she turned over and for the second time that day forced herself to get from under the blanket to scan the room. That annoying sun was still trying to get through her curtains and what she didn't notice before was how heavy the air there was. It almost seemed like time stopped there. She was brought back from her rumination so quickly like someone would slap her across the face. Not something but someone's arm was lying across her stomach! She was shocked! However she stayed still, took a deep breath and let her eyes slowly go from his hand and arm right to the intruders face.

„Joseph!" _My God, what is going on here? _

„Your Majesty!"

„We are in the bed, drop the etiquette!" _Did I really just say that?_

„Oh, of course, Clarisse." _What was it she just said?_

„What … what happened?" She was almost afraid to ask. She had no idea what happened but she certainly knew what it looked like right now. Away was the calmness she felt before. Now the time was sprinting way too fast for her taste.

„Well …" he cleared his troat „ … I kind of remember what happened yesterday but nothing that would lead to this … situation." _I think._

„I was drinking, wasn't I?" it was more statement than a question. She still couldn't take in the fact she was in the bed with him. _Of course I was drinking otherwise I wouldn't feel like I was run over by train._

„We were drinking, yes." He couldn't help himself from doing the next remark. „To be accurate you were quite ahead when I found you so I had to catch up with you" he was almost sure she noticed his smirk but for some reason he didn't care. This was so surreal yet it was happening. He would start to laugh but in her angry state she would probably be able to throttle him with her bare hands right there. He suppressed the smile that was forming on his lips and rather continued. „Which I, unfortunately for me, did judging from the headache."

„You had to catch up with me?" _What does he think? That I am drinking the first league or what?!_

„Alright, I needed a drink myself after that hectit hour we spend searching for you when you so suddenly disappeared on your crusade for the bottle …" well, that's it. Now he crossed the line. During the years working and cooperating with each other they slowly built their friendship that became something both of them were glad they had. They were best friends, confidants. He always believed they would become something even more not knowing it was her secret wish too but now he most definitely crossed the line by what he just said.

To his surprise she almost seemed like she didn't even noticed. She was deep in her thoughts unsuccessfully trying to understand the whole situation. Her queenly half for a moment prevailing over. Now it seemed it was not Queen and her Head of Security in the bed together but rather simply Clarisse and Joe. He wondered what it would be like to wake up with her by his side every morning just like today. Well, not exactly like today but …

„Oh, I am sorry I just … was so angry at that snake Mabrey that I lost it. The nerve of that man … I was out of my mind and plain tea just didn't seem as a fair satisfaction. So I went. I am aware of the fact that I caused you problems and I sincerely apologise for that."

„No need to.The important thing is you are alright. And speaking about _that snake Mabrey_ as you accurately named him is there anything I can do?" he deliberately stressed that part so it would lighten up her mood. Which worked immediately and she gave him one of her smiles she used only with him as he noticed before. It was _his _smile.

„Thank you for your concern, Joseph. But I think with the help of the Parliament it will be easy to let him again know who is in charge in my country." she said as she thumbed through her hair. It almost seemed like running a hand through her hair would help her solve everything in the world. After that she let her hand fall into her lap finally realising that he had his hand still on her. The only change was that when she so abruptly woke up and found him with her while sitting himself up he unconsciously moved it from her stomach to let it rest on her thigh. Now when he noticed it too he didn't dare to move it. He waited for her reaction. She looked at him and when she saw he's letting the decision on her she slowly covered his hand with hers and gently stroked it with her thumb. Then she took his hand and lifted it along with hers and watched as their fingers entwined never letting her eyes to leave their hands. After what seemed like and eternity but in fact was hardly a minute she quietly spoke.

„I never noticed that ring on you before" she said without giving it too much attention. It was just to break the silence and to hear him speak, hear his voice again.

„I see it for the first time myself. And besides that I could easily say the same about yours" he stated looking at the apparently new ring on her ring finger. That caught her attention.

„I am almost affraid to ask but … Joseph, are you sure there is nothing else we should remember from yesterday?"

* * *

First of all – thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate them and I won't get angry if you keep them coming :) 

Surprisingly this chapter wasn't as hard to write as I previously thought it would be so I only hope it's not because it sucks. Let me know anyway :) There is more coming …


End file.
